


City of Angel

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF, Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is attacked and needs rescuing. Who shows up surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angel

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/blackdress_adam/profile)[**blackdress_adam**](http://community.livejournal.com/blackdress_adam/) challenge

[ ](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/Adam%20Lambert/Makros/?action=view&current=CityofAngelbanner.jpg)

Download **Before It All Went Pear-Shaped** here: <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=VYXG3R6Z>

Adam knew as soon as he left the club that he was in trouble. He'd given his handlers and security the slip earlier. They didn't want him going to clubs like Broken but he'd just needed to get out, be free. Just one fucking night away from Kris who was holed up at his house, vulnerable and available and he'd been so fucking good. Was that too much to ask?

It would seem that the universe didn't want him to go out and play either. The three guys surrounding him were bigger than him and had been herding him towards the alleyway behind the club.

Adam had been trying to stand his ground but he wasn't succeeding. He opened his mouth to yell for help when one of them brought out a wicked looking knife.

"Not a word, pretty boy. Not a word." Adam felt fear for the first time and he looked around to see if he could spot anyone, someone. But it was three in the morning and the streets were empty.

He tried to move as slowly as possible, tried to take as long as he could, but finally the big guy with the knife grew impatient and motioned to the other two. They lunged forward, grabbed Adam's arms and started dragging him into the dark.

He felt a moment of disbelief. This couldn't be happening to him. He was Adam fucking Lambert for God's sake! But it was all too real when he felt rough hands on his belt buckle and a hot, wet mouth covering his.

He gagged and felt a moment of blinding pain when a large hand connected with his cheek.

"You're gonna take it from us and you're gonna love it, pretty boy." The low snarl made Adam shudder and he felt one of the other guys move in behind him and start rubbing and thrusting against him.   
He heard himself whimper, terrified as the knife went to his throat and a hand plunged into his pants and grabbed his cock. He reared back, catching the guy behind him with his head and with a yelp he loosened his hold.

Adam took the opportunity and twisted and spun away, surprising his attackers with his speed and took off at a run. He heard them shout and race after him. Something hard and heavy hit him between the shoulder blades and he staggered, stumbled and went down.

Knife guy was on top of him, growling and tugging at the waist of his jeans. Adam thanked God for tight skinny denims because he wasn't having much luck. He thrashed beneath the thug and then he heard a rip and a tear and realised that the knife had been used on his jeans.

He renewed his struggles and then felt the tip of the blade pressing in on the soft skin just below his eyes. "You move, you make a sound, you're dead." The low hiss made his freeze in terror and then he felt the cool night air on his back and ass and he knew that he was going to be raped.

The hands on him were rough, spreading his ass cheeks and he heard a grunt and the sound of a zip and then the body that covered him, held him down, pushing his face against the rough surface of the alley floor.

Adam felt the wetness on his cheeks and he realised that he was crying. "No. No. No."

Suddenly the weight and the pressure was gone and there was screaming and the sound of flesh meeting flesh and he desperately got to his hands and knees and spider-crawled as best he could to the closest wall.

He looked back at who his rescuer was but all he saw were bodies lying on the ground. He couldn't see who had come to his aid but then shadow coalesced and a tall man came towards him.

He held out his hand. "Are you okay?" His voice was deep and measured and his face was a series of planes and angles.

Adam stayed down, reaction finally setting in and he felt every bone in his body start juddering like a jackhammer.

The man sighed and bent down. Adam shrank away from him but he was picked up in strong arms as though he weighed nothing.

Dark eyes stared down in his scared face and that voice said reassuringly, "I'm going to take you somewhere safe, alright? No one is going to hurt you again." He sent a disgusted glance at the bodies littering the alleyway and snorted. "That garbage won't touch anyone ever again."

He strode out of the alley towards a big black car and placed Adam carefully in the passenger seat. Adam clutched the shredded remnants of his denims around him and huddled up in a corner, watching the stranger.

"I'm Angel, by the way." His voice was calm, reassuring. "Sorry I got there so late but I had to help someone else as well." He drove competently and sent a quick glance over to Adam, "Did they hurt you?"

Adam shook his head. "It was close though." His voice was hoarse, like he'd been screaming for days. "Thank you."

Angel inclined his head. "It's my job." He looked over at Adam again. "I'll take you home if you give me your address."

Adam told him and then dropped his head back against the head rest.

When the car stopped suddenly, his eyes flew open again. "We can't be home yet," he told Angel who shook his head.

"Nope, we're picking up my resident pain in the ass." The back door opened and a skinny blond guy shimmied in.

"It's about fucking time Angelus!" The pretty, sharp face was irritated and Adam noted the clipped English accent.

"Excuse me for actually stopping to do my job." Angel sniped back and abruptly, somehow, Adam felt more comfortable, the banter made them less scary. Angel rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the new comer. "This magnificent specimen of manhood is Spike."

Spike raised a satanic brow and looked interestedly at Adam. "Hello handsome," He said with a smile, holding a hand out and Adam shook it. Then Spike's eyes narrowed as he peered at Adam. "Hey, I know you." He poked Angel in the neck. "Oi! This is Adam Lambert, man!"

Angel shrugged. "Am I supposed to know you, him?"

Spike sputtered in the back seat and yelled, "If just once you would get your giant head out of your arse then you would know that he was the runner up in American Idol last year." He hurled himself back against the seat. "But oh no, your Royal Lameness refuses to watch popular television so you have no idea of anything modern."

Angel turned his head and glared at him. "I watch TV."

Those eye rolls were epic, Adam thought to himself as Spike replied, "Re-runs of 'I Love Lucy' and 'Leave it to fucking Beaver' do not count."

Angel had some pretty amazing facial expressions too and Adam felt his mouth curve in a smile. "Shut up." Angel gritted between his teeth and Spike slouched back in his seat, muttering something dire like lacing his food with rat poison.

Angel slanted a look at Spike who leaned forward between the seats again, arms propped on the back of the seats. "By the bye, we are Spangel Investigations, formerly of Wolfram and Hart, formerly of Angel Investigations, formerly of…"

"Spike!" Angel's sharp reprimand started the eye rolling again and Spike reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card.

Adam took it and read it. _Spangel Investigations – We help the hopeless_ and a local number.

He looked up at Spike. "They made a typo here, shouldn't it be 'helpless'?"

Spike grinned. "No, my good man, hopeless is the right word." He patted Angel's shoulder. "Me and Captain Forehead over here, we specialise in taking care of cases that the humans…I mean normal investigators can't deal with."

Adam noticed the hastily changed phrase and looked at Angel who was just shaking his head wearily.

"Humans?" Adam asked.

"Oops? Slip of the tongue?" Spike suggested hopefully and Angel groaned.

"Humans?" Adam asked again and Spike opened his mouth to reply and shut it immediately when he was given a death stare from Angel.

Adam looked up at the rear view mirror and absently noted that Spike wasn't reflecting in the flat glass.

The next moment his hand was on the door handle and he was trying to hurl himself out of the moving car while Spike grabbed at his shoulders, almost launching himself over the top of the passenger seat.

"Hold up, boy-o! Where d'you think you're going?" Spike hauled him back in and Adam tried to fight against the iron fast grip on his arms.

"Let me go! Please! I just want…" He looked over at Angel who had pulled the car to the curb and angled his body so that he faced him.

"Adam," Angel's voice was steady and he reached out and took one of Adam's hands. It was like ice and the cold started spreading up Adam's arm. "You need to calm down and listen to me."

"He said human and he has no reflection!" Adam protested, still struggling to dislodge Spike's hand. He held him immobile and Angel flicked a glance up at Spike who finally loosened his hold.

"Yeah. Spike's an asshole. He has a mouth that works without brain function. It's a miracle of nature." Angel ignored the loud protest from his partner. "We _do_ specialise in situations of the non-human variety." He stared at Adam.

Adam blinked. "You say that like it's supposed to make sense to me." The icy cold was trickling across his shoulders and down his neck, Angel still clasped his hand.

Spike added helpfully, "Have you ever watched 'True Blood' or 'Supernatural'? That's not just all fairytale and fuckery you know."

"I love 'True Blood'." Adam confessed and Angel sighed.

"That program really gives us a bad name." He shook his head. "We're not all about sex and blood."

Spike put up a hand. "Um, can I just say that I would be totally about the sex and blood if it wasn't for the whole 'soul' thing." He sat back again, lower lip pouting when Angel spun around and glared at him.

"You.are.not.helping." Angel said and Spike threw up his hands.

Adam felt like he was watching a tennis match, the back and forth between the two. "So what you're trying to say to me is that you're not human." He thought perhaps he should be looking around for the Mad Hatter.

"That's right." Spike affirmed. "What?" he yelled when he was at the receiving end of another Angel glare. "He's not an idiot."

Angel growled, "What part of 'secret' and 'under the radar' don't you understand, William?"

Adam watched in fascination as Spike stiffened and thrust his face right up in Angel's. "My name is Spike, dickhead!"

He waited to see what Angel would do and was startled when he kissed the surly mouth below his. "Sorry, love," he apologised, a faint hint of Irish coming through in his speech.

Spike looked only slightly mollified as he pulled away. "You just had to go there, didn't you, Liam?"

Angel's thin mouth curved in a smile. "You're easy. I can't resist." It was as though they had forgotten Adam. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

"So, am I right in assuming that you two think you're vampires?" Adam heard himself ask the question, but really, it was absurd. Right?

"We don't think we're vampires." Angel frowned at Adam, who breathed a small sigh of relief in the knowledge that his rescuers weren't completely insane. "We **are** vampires."

Adam stared at him. Spike stroked a slender hand over Angel's shoulder. "Angelus and me have been together for around four hundred years now." He sounded proud of himself. Adam wanted to call the men in white coats.

"On and off." Angel corrected and turned to start the car again.

Spike barely restrained himself, Adam could tell. "What the fuck ever." He turned back to Adam and confessed, "I love him. He's an old-fashioned stick-in-the-mud, but he's mine, so I keep him around."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Adam asked, "Aren't you afraid I'll tell the authorities that vampires are real and are practising private investigators?"

"Oh, you won't remember any of this tomorrow, son," Spike told him cheerfully. "It will all seem like a weird fog," he smirked, "besides, who would believe you, anyway?"

Adam relaxed back in his seat and watched Angel drive. Spike hummed to himself and eventually Adam dozed, exhausted and still traumatised from the events before.

He woke up when the car stopped again. "We're here," Angel told him and Adam blinked.

"Would you like to come in?" Adam asked, politeness demanded it.

"No, thank you." Angel replied with a smile.

"Sure, that will be excellent!" Spike exclaimed and blithely ignored the glare Angel sent him as he hopped out of the car and came around to help Adam out.

Adam found that his jeans were beyond rescue and miserably wondered how he was going to get from the car to his front door without completely humiliating himself. Spike took the decision from him as he lifted him up and carried him.

"Hey!" Adam protested, trying not to think of how easily Spike picked him up. He didn't want to think of how much smaller Spike was than him.

"Come on princess, I'm preserving your dignity here," Spike informed him with a grin, but the icy blue eyes were dark with sympathy. "Don't you worry, boy-o, I'll take care of you." Adam looked over Spike's shoulder and saw that Angel was close behind them.

The front door swung open before Adam had a chance to even think about where his keys were and Kris stood there, hair rumpled and face creased with sleep.

"Adam?" Kris was seriously the most unflappable person in the entire universe because that was all he said when he saw his roommate and best friend being carried by someone half his size like a bride, only with shredded denims fluttering around his ass like streamers.

"I'll tell you everything, just, let me go and put something else on, okay?" Spike deposited him on the floor in the entrance way and Adam started for his room, calling over his shoulder, "Kris, this is Angel and his partner Spike, they helped me out of a bad situation tonight. Guys, this is my friend Kris."

He left them there and stood under a scalding hot shower, fully clothed for about ten minutes, sobbing while the pounding water muffled the noise. Finally he stripped, vowing to throw his clothes in the fireplace as soon as he could. Or the garbage disposal unit. Or somewhere they would be obliterated from the earth.

"Adam?" Kris was standing outside the shower, concern in his beautiful face. "Angel told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Adam turned the water off and opened the shower door, taking the towel Kris offered him. "I'm fine," he insisted.

Kris stared at him.

"Seriously, Kris, I'm fine." He wrapped the towel around his hips and walked out to his room, Kris trailing after him.

"Angel said they had a knife." Kris' voice was low, growly and Adam reminded himself that Kris was his friend and had barely made it through a tough divorce and that he still didn't have a fucking clue just how much Adam lusted after him.

"He just threatened me with it." Adam reassured Kris, pulling on a pair of soft sweatpants and an even softer t-shirt. "He didn't cut me with it." Adam heard himself, heard the words and that quickly that moment of sheer terrified helplessness came rushing back and he started shaking.

Instantly Kris was holding him, keeping him from shaking apart and Adam buried his face in Kris' neck. "Was so fucking scared," he confessed as Kris stroked soothing circles over his back. "They cut my pants off me. Wanted to …" he trailed off and felt Kris' arms tighten. "So scared," he repeated softly, eyes bruised with tears.

Kris pushed back, took his face between his hands and focused on him. "I don't know what I would have done if they had hurt you," he told Adam roughly. "I might have gone out there and found them myself and killed them."

Adam was shocked to hear Kris admit to wanting to physically harm anyone. "Angel took care of that," he told Kris who nodded.

"I have no words enough to thank him." He brushed the hair back from Adam's temple. "Come on, we've neglected your saviours for too long." He smiled and reached up, kissed Adam softly, sweetly, swiftly so that Adam thought that perhaps he'd imagined it.

Kris just hugged Adam and whispered, "Are you sure you're okay?"

It seemed as though Kris had no intention of letting Adam go and unsurprisingly, Adam wasn't inclined to let Kris go. They entwined their fingers and Kris said, "Ready?"

Adam nodded, he liked this side of Kris, it was one he didn't get to see much. "Oh yes, before I forget, Angel and Spike think that they are vampires." Adam told Kris whose face went blank with shock.

"They what?"

"They think they're…"

Kris shook his head."I heard that, but I don't believe you actually said it."

Adam felt a small grin cross his face. "Yeah, and we won't remember them tomorrow, or something like that."

Kris nodded slowly. "Okay. So your rescuers are certifiable?"

"Maybe," Adam laughed, "but they're still my rescuers."

Kris sighed. "The things that happen to you, Adam Mitchel Lambert. I swear, you need a fucking keeper."

Adam arched a brow. "Are you offering?"

A low laugh and a shake of his head. "_I_ am not insane." But he moved in closer to Adam anyway, fingers tight around Adam's.

Angel and Spike were sitting together on the sofa, heads together, talking softly when they came in. Angel jumped up and came over to Adam.

"You okay?" His eyes were dark with concern and Adam managed a smile.

"Yeah, I will be," he looked over at Kris who still hadn't let go. "I think it just hit me how badly it could have gone, if it hadn't been for you."

Angel put one big hand on Adam's shoulder and smiled. "It's what we do, Spike and I, we try to help as many people as we can."

"Without eating them, of course." Kris supplied with a small smile and Angel frowned.

"So Adam told you about us." He looked at Spike who shrugged. "That's going to make things a little harder for us."

"You drink blood?" Kris asked curiously.

Spike's smile was lethal. "Only animal. What do those dumb fucks call it in those asinine vampire movies?" He looked over to Angel.

"Vegetarians?" Adam suggested and Spike snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Only sensible fucking thing out of that ridiculously over-blown series," Spike grumbled.

"They're books actually." Adam told him and Angel brightened.

"Are they any good?" he asked and Spike's eyes literally rolled back in his head. Kris disguised his laugh as a cough.

"They're crap, the movies are crap, all vampire literature out there is CRAP!" Spike yelled.

Angel flinched. "Not all," he mumbled, "some of them aren't too bad."

Adam and Kris exchanged bemused glances. This sounded like an old argument.

"Um, would you like some coffee or a beer or something?" Adam asked and Spike's eyes lit up.

"If you have any whiskey, mate, I won't be saying no." Kris patted Adam's arm and headed to the bar.

Adam stepped closer to Angel, they were about the same height and asked, "Can I give you anything, do anything, you know? To say thank you, for everything?" He stumbled a little over the words, he wasn't used to being in anyone's debt. This was a large one.

Angel shook his head. "Helping you is enough for me."

Spike kicked his ankle. "But money is always welcome." He grinned, all teeth and Adam shuddered a bit. He was still trying to wrap his head around the whole 'vampire' thing.

Kris came back with four tumblers and handed one to each of them. He tipped his glass at Angel. "Thank you for saving my friend."

Angel smiled and clinked his glass against Kris'. "You're welcome and so is he."

Spike tossed his back in one gulp and sighed. "Fucking good stuff." He looked at them looking at him. "What? I was thirsty!" Angel just shook his head.

Adam asked, "Would a check be okay?"

Angel grimaced and Spike nodded. "As long as it won't bounce, it will be perfect." Adam got up and went to his room to get his check book.

He came back to Kris asking Spike to show him his fangs. Spike and Angel exchanged glances and Angel gave a fatalistic shrug. Spike's face suddenly altered, skin above his eyes folding and protruding, eyes changing colour to a light golden yellow, mouth curling open and top lip lifting to show long, sharp incisors.

"Holy fucking shit!" Kris and Adam both stumbled back and into each other, both trying to shove the other behind them in defence.

Spike rolled his eyes and the nauseating colour made the eye roll terrifying. "Oh for fuck's sake, you two girls! I haven't eaten you yet have I?"

Adam and Kris stayed well back. "You're really vampires?" Adam whispered.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry, we have souls," he told them earnestly and Adam started giggling. He laughed so hard that tears started streaming down his cheeks and he had to sit down on the floor and then he was crying again.

Kris was next to him immediately, wrapping his arms around him. "Adam, don't, please, stop crying, you're gonna make yourself sick." His voice was rough with concern but Adam could feel himself getting steadily more hysterical. It was the combination of the attack and the terror and then this complete and utter craziness in his living room and his hold on control had slipped.

Suddenly Angel was in front of him, his face still but his eyes glowing red. "Adam, you need to calm down." Adam tried. He really did but the memory of the hands and the knife and the mouth and then the eyes and the teeth was sending him spirally down.

"He needs something more," Spike suggested from his standing vantage point. Kris looked up at him and he shrugged. "Something to take his mind off the attack and my face." Adam wanted to tell Spike to shut up and to stop talking out of his ass when Kris kissed him.

There was nothing soft or sweet about this kiss though. It took Adam by complete surprise and he stopped crying long enough to open his mouth and let Kris in. He tasted coffee and spice and Kris.

"Excellent idea, little one," Spike congratulated him and Adam vaguely heard Angel tell him to shut up. He was focused on the taste of Kris' mouth, the softness of his lips, the velvet of his tongue. The kiss was like a warm summer rain, just washing the memory of that other mouth away.

 

When Kris pulled away eventually, Adam just stared at him. Kris flushed. "I've wanted to do that for a while now," he confessed.

"Really?" Adam asked, "because you hid that really well." He was smiling though.

Kris ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're a little intimidating," he accused softly and Adam grinned, his heart feeling like a helium balloon.

"Not to you, I've never been intimidating to you." He was sure of two things in his world. One, that he had been in love with Kris from almost the moment he'd met him, and two, that Kris was the best friend he'd ever had.

"Asshole," Kris muttered and Spike made retching sounds above them.

"While I am enjoying all of this romance, it's really time Angel and I hit the road." He looked out of the window with a frown. "It will be sunrise soon and I don't want Tall, Dark and Forehead here to turn into Tall, Toast and Crispy."

Adam got to his feet, holding on to Kris' hand tightly. He looked at Angel whose expression was a fascinating cross between fondness and frustration looking at Spike. "I don't have the words to thank you."

Angel looked at him with a smile. "You don't need the words. I'm just glad I could get to you in time." He spun on his heel, long trench coat fanning out around him and headed for the door.

Spike trailed after him, turning to look at Adam and Kris. "You won't remember us in the morning," he reminded them with a grin, "Good thing is, you won't remember the attack either."

Adam frowned. "But I don't want to forget…" he trailed off and blushed, Kris squeezed his hand in agreement.

Spike's grin grew wider. "What ever you do between now and dawn, you won't remember," he corrected, "so if you do any shagging, either wait until you wake up or you're going to have one hell of a surprise come morning." He waggled his brows and continued out the door after Angel.

Adam heard him berate his partner. "Why do you always have to go for the dramatic exit? Swirling coat and you leave me to explain everything to the infants." Adam didn't hear Angel's reply but he was hyper-aware of Kris pressed up next to him.

"So," he said, looking down at Kris when the sound of Angel's car had disappeared, "what do you want to do?"

Kris looked up at him with a smirk. "Well, according to our friend Spike, we can either fuck like bunnies and face embarrassment tomorrow morning or wait until we wake up and go back to being friends and never talking about us again."

Adam peered at him hopefully. "I know which option I'd choose but I'm going to let you make the choice here."

Kris laughed and walked to the refrigerator. He wrote something down on the memo pad on the door and came back to Adam. "I'm going to vote for the first one because I really don't want to spend another night in your house and not be in your bed."

Adam put his arms around Kris and bent down to kiss him. "I don't want you to regret this," he said, wary and excited and so very scared.

Kris put his arms around Adam's waist and promised, "I won't." They didn't make it to Adam's bed until much later.

Spike and Angel were in each other's arms in Angel's basement apartment, Spike's face mashed into the soft skin at Angel's neck. "They're probably awake now," Angel mused and Spike snuffled agreement against his throat.

"I liked them," Angel said and Spike lifted his head.

"What's not to like, both of them are really pretty."

Angel cuffed Spike softly on his head. "They're human and fragile and in need of protection," he reprimanded.

"I'll send Ilyria to watch over those two. They're a little too much temptation for you," Spike affirmed and Angel stiffened.

"I beg your pardon? You are the most licentious, overtly-sexual creature I have ever known and you think that _I_ would have a problem resisting them?" His voice rose in indignation.

Spike just raised and eyebrow and looked at him in silence. Angel pouted. "Fine, I saved Adam because he was pretty, so what, I'm shallow."

Spike shook his head mournfully. "And people think that I am the flirt in this relationship."

Angel sulked but eventually was coaxed into smiling again by soft kisses from Spike. "I don't flirt," he assured Spike, tipping his head back and baring his throat. He groaned as Spike sank his teeth in and pulled hard.

"Um-hm," Spike mumbled around his skin and Angel lay back and let sensation wash over him. Every time felt like the first time with Spike. That's how he knew it was love.

"I don't," he insisted, "but I do like what happens when you think I do." He dug his fingers in Spike's hair and tugged his head back. He smiled at the sight of his blood smeared on Spike's lips and pulled him up for a kiss. The combination of iron and heat and spice made him dizzy.

"Bitch," Spike said fondly, "You just like making me jealous." He rolled onto his back and bared his throat to Angel. Adder-swift he struck and his mouth was filled with the taste of Spike, unique and beloved and he hummed his pleasure.

Long fingers stroked over the back of his head and down his back and soon the feeding became something else, something more.

Angel had been alone for a long time. He wasn't anymore.

When the sun hit Adam's face later that morning, he groaned and tried to roll over. He was prevented from doing so by the very solid weight of the very naked body of Kris Allen. He realised that he was naked as well and tried desperately to remember what had happened the night before. However, the time from when he left the club to this moment was a haze of shadow and mist, memories dancing away like fireflies.

"Fuck," he muttered and then set about trying to untangle himself from Kris. "How much did I have to drink last night for fuck's sake?"

Kris mumbled and turned over onto his stomach and Adam sucked in a breath at the glorious sight of all that golden smooth sin. He fled to the kitchen, spotting his track pants lying near the sitting room door and pulling them on with a flush. He couldn't remember a thing and if naked Kris meant that he'd finally got his heart's desire then he was going to be so fucking pissed that he couldn't remember anything of it.

He went to get a bottle of water from the fridge and spotted a post-it note in Kris' spidery writing.

_whoever reads this first, the only thing you need to know is Kris loves Adam and Adam loves Kris. Everything else is just details. Don't worry about not remembering anything, it was the vampires who did it_

He did a double take at the last sentence and wondered if he'd maybe dropped some acid as well as too much alcohol. Kris chose that moment to shuffle in, wearing only his boxers. He looked at Adam with wary eyes, mouth puffy and all Adam wanted was to lean in and bite down.

All he did though was hand him the note and watch his face as he read it. When Kris looked up again, Adam felt his body sag in relief. The love was there, unmistakable and bright. The laughter was an added bonus.

"Vampires?" Kris asked, mouth smiling and damp.

Adam shrugged. "Don't ask me, Kristopher, it's your handwriting."

Kris shook his head. "I have no idea." He stared at Adam, eyes dark and hungry. "But I really would like to remember what we did last night."

Adam nodded. "Me too, baby, me too." Then he smiled, slow and predatory and watched the skin of Kris' chest flush with desire. "Shall we try to recreate the moment then?" He held out his hand and Kris walked into his arms. Adam wasn't going to ever let go.

He wondered about his lost memories, lost time but though that what he'd gained in return was worth it. Kris kissing him, holding him, begging him, promising him forever.

Adam had been alone for a long time. He wasn't anymore.

 

**FIN**


End file.
